


Bis Zum Schluss

by gh0stbby



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Mentions of alcohol, Sexual Content, break my nose daddy, i wrote this months ago and completely forgot about it, oh well, sexual headbutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stbby/pseuds/gh0stbby
Summary: You're having a quite interesting night with that greasy bastard that doesn't end well for you
Relationships: Strade (BTD/TNR)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Bis Zum Schluss

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing from this perspective so forgive me f it's weird ^^" This isn't as polished as I wish it was but I felt like posting it anyway, hope you guys will still enjoy it. <3

Slumped down and naked besides that fucking metal collar you sat on the leather couch of his living room. Your black eye still swollen and throbbing, the freshly sutured cuts on your leg stinging. He couldn’t help it he told you, he just had to hurt you, otherwise he would go crazy – as if he wasn’t already. Still, the next sentence he had the nerve to tell you he loved you, how happy you made him feel. You knew that it was for all the wrong reasons.

Strade returned to the living room holding two cans of beer. You didn’t feel like drinking but you knew what he was going to do if you declined. He gave you one of the already opened cans and held his one up for a toast.

„ _Auf uns!_ “ he cheered with that sick grin he always wore on his face. The sudden change in volume had you tense up. Slow and almost whispering you repeated his words. As he sat down beside you he put his arm around your shoulders. Strade pressed you into his chest and urged you to take a sip of your beer, so you did.

It tasted disgusting. Even on a normal occasion you hated beer and after having to drink only this specific cheap brand for two weeks now you hated the taste even more.

You felt his face nuzzling your hair but instead of calming you it made you feel even more nervous. You thought about pulling away from him but didn’t in fear of him hurting you again.

„You’re such a good girl spending an evening with me, it’s much nicer when you have someone to kill time with.“ Strade said, lifting your chin so you would look at his face. He kissed your forehead and looked you deep in the eyes, still grinning his usual shit eating grin. Why was he doing this? You had to fight to hold back the tears welling up in the corner of your eyes. He let go of your head and you took a small sip of your can.

„ _Du bist so still, mein Liebling_. What’s wrong?“ You carefully shook your head and replied „N… Nothing. I’m just a bit tired.“ He didn’t seem to be satisfied with that answer because his expression went blank. He shoved you back down onto the couch, your beer spilling all over yourself and you dropped the can. Strade was leaning over you now, hands beside your head, his face too close to yours for your comfort.

„Let me help you.“ He said before crashing his forehead onto your nose like he was trying to break his own as well. Blood splattered onto his face and was running down yours. He looked even more menacing now, with his grin returned and your blood all over his grimace. He blushed heavily and leaned in for a kiss.

Knowing you would regret not obliging him you returned it and felt an unexpected sensation flowing through your body. His tongue was exploring every inch of your mouth, playing with you, licking your teeth, biting your lips. He wasn’t gentle like you would expect a lovers kiss to be, quite the opposite actually. You could taste your own blood, giving you the hint that he had split open you lower lip. He groaned and pressed himself onto you. Strade was heavy and smelled of oil and sweat. You hated that you liked the way he smelled, it made you sick. „Mein kleines Haustier..“ he moaned between your lips and the sensation was back. The ever so slight tingling between your legs. A blush colored your face bright red.

You filthy human being enjoyed this.

Not even the pain of your broken nose could overthrow you being turned on by this. You let out an almost inaudible whimper and raised your hand to his head to grab his greasy hair and pull him closer. He began grinding his hips to your crotch and you couldn’t hold it anymore. Loud and unrestrained you begged him to fuck you, saying you would do anything just to feel him.

(„What the fuck is wrong with me“, you think.)

He snickers for a few seconds then grabs you off of the couch and carries you upstairs, your hand still tangled into his dark brown hair.

He let’s you down on the grey sheets of his bed, more roughly than needed and takes off his shirt. Eagerly you make your way to opening his belt, pulling down his khaki pants and boxers revealing his already hard cock. You look up to him, seeing a gleeful expression on his face. You smile at him before taking his length so far down your throat that you feel like you are about to throw up. Strade grabs you by the hair and begins to guide you. Back and forth. Back and forth.

He’s too rough but you can’t help shivering from excitement. Your trembling fingers make their way down into your crotch, rubbing your clit to the beat of him fucking your throat. You want to moan but his girth isn’t allowing any sounds to come out.

Strade is panting and his breathing is getting heavier. For a second you think he’s almost done as his thrusts are getting slower, but instead of finishing down your throat he pulls himself out and pushes you on your back. Eyeing your body with his glowing, golden eyes he pins down your arms under his strong grip.

Without a warning he pushes his full length into your cunt. Even though you are already wet from arousal it still hurt and you cry out. Your throat is sore but at the same time you are happy to finally be able to let out your excitement. His thrusts are hard and unrestrained, it feels amazing, so amazing that you think you’re burning up on the inside. You arch your back and let a moan slip from your lips.

„Fuck.. _Das gefällt dir, nicht wahr kleines?_ “ You look at him and nod, too stunned to say something. His chest rises and falls with his rapid breaths, every now and then he groans and thrusts harder into you.

Strade lets go of your arms just to place them around your throat. At first it’s just a small bit of pressure „mhmm yess..“ you moan when you felt his grip tighten. A lot. This wasn’t some kind of play, you could feel it.

Fear took over you. You tried to scream, thrashing under him hoping he would let go, hoping this wasn’t the last thing you would do in your life. He let out a small chuckle under his heavy breathing before he came, painting your insides with his cum. You could feel his cock pulse inside of you but instead of feeling pleasure you panicked. Panting he leaned down until his face was almost touching yours. You could feel his breath on your skin, smell how rancid it was and began to sob. Tear after tear ran down your blushed cheeks, it seemed to excite him that you were finally showing how afraid you were.

„ _So ist’s gut, Liebling_. Let it all out.“ His grip loosened a bit and you felt hope crawling into the back of your head. You gasped for air trying to rip his hands away from your throat, but there was no use, he was just too strong. Using the tiny amount of air you had left you begged for him to let you go. Strades smile got wider and his pupils dilated as he simply shook his head. He had played with you, let hope flare up inside you just to fuck with your mind. The pressure on your neck got stronger again, this time he didn’t loosen it up. The last think you saw through the blurry vision of your teary eyes were his glowing eyes and manic grin, then everything went black.

That was not the way you wanted to die, but who were you to decide.


End file.
